


Where did you go?

by Zoemaracle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abused Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Abusive Erwin Smith, Deaf Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Domestic Violence, Eventual Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Hurt Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Physical Disability, Poor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Scared Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoemaracle/pseuds/Zoemaracle
Summary: Levi never imagined for his life to turn out like this. After the years of torment that he suffered, he never imagined for it all to repeat.Levi is a 22 year old citizen who lives with his boyfriend Erwin. One day Erwin strikes Levi across the face and Levi escaped the house and ended up on the streets.What happens when he meets an old aquantience from college? Eren Jaeger/Yaeger.By the way Levi has a hearing impairment/is deaf
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading- just so you know this story is also on wattpad which will most likely get the updates first. You are free to ask any questions and give constructive critisism or tips!   
> Thank you for the support.   
> Here is the link to the story on wattpad  
> https://www.wattpad.com/993771411-where-did-you-go-ereri-life-on-the-streets

Levi's point of view

The twists and turns of Liverpool are being following by a cold windy evening in Liverpool. The buildings are sturdy and are holding their ground. The people do not seem to be doing as well. Most people are hugging their coats close to them. Some people even wearing coats and gloves. Sometimes the occasional scarf can be seen. There are decorations everywhere, illuminating the city with a cheerful and merry feeling. However, litter was common in the city, so much so that some people had a job to pick up after other people. Liverpool may be known as the friendliest city in the United Kingdom but it is certainly not known for any sort of cleanliness. The flooring in the town centre wasn't one that felt snow often, it was a lot more adapted to rain. In this time of year (early December), it rains quite often. It doesn't usually snow though. The occasional day where frost would appear on the cars and streets is often as close as it will get to snow. 

I just sit on a lonely side street most days, watching as life will go by in a hurry. It's dark outside now, it must be around five in the evening. Even with all the business of the city, not one star decides to show itself. With the illuminating decorations and lights, it still amazes me how not one star decides to show itself upon the beauty of the city. The moon shines for all the stars that don't appear though. Sometimes I wish I could just reach out and touch it. But I can't. I'm just stuck in this life. A life where I fight for survival every day. It's getting harder to stand and my body is filled with fatigue. Maybe one day, I'll have a better life. I think that to myself sometimes before realising that it's hopeless. Thanks to my stupid mistakes and bad choice in a romantic relationship, I was unable to go to University. And I can't exactly apply online without any address or phone number to contact about an acceptance, or more likely a rejection. 

I have one bag full of items. These items don't hold much financial value but they're important to me. I have a pair of spare clothes, I have three sets of clothes in total. One is at the dry cleaners at the moment, another is in the bag for when the set I'm wearing gets too filthy and disgusting for me to handle. The woman that works there seems to be aware of my... situation. I haven't directly told her but maybe the way that the clothes were crumpled and baggy on me now. Possibly how impossibly pale I've become or my lips being far too dry. Maybe the girl recognised me from when I can actually bother to sit in the open and hopefully have a kind stranger give me some change. Either way, as much as I hate to accept the charity, she never asks me to pay for it there. She says to use the money on food as I "seem to need it." I am thankful for that though. It does help a lot to be able to spend that money on food. 

The only other items I have are: a toothbrush and toothpaste as well as some other necessities, such as: soap and shampoo. I'm able to use the showers at a gym near London Road and I can brush my teeth at Lime Street Station now that they're actually free. The other item I have holds the most value to me, my sleeping bag. It was the first thing I bought when I first came out here. I was sure to get a good quality, thermal sleeping bag from Millets and its served me well. I at least don't need to be too afraid or paranoid of freezing to death in my sleep. Then again, this is my first December out here. It's only been a few months since I was able to escape after all.


	2. Reunited

Levi's point of view

I startle awake after hours to the feeling of myself being soaking wet. I somehow managed to fall asleep while sitting up against a firm, brick wall. Now all of my clothes and my sleeping bag is soaked, it could take days to dry. 

It's beginning to get lighter outside now. I begin to think that I should count the money I have left, if I'm lucky there might be enough for some food. There's a five pence, two ten pence, a twenty pence and a few pennies. That should be enough for some cheap bread. I go into the shop and get the cheapest loaf of bread I can find. It's not much but it might last me a few days if I'm careful.   
I buy the bread and walk back to the alley where I spent the night. The bread was in a plastic wrap packaging, it's similar to cling film but it doesn't stick. I open the packaging with nimble fingers that are bony from malnutrition at this point and eat three pieces. Including the crust. I would normally never eat the crust, it doesn't taste right to me but I'm not exactly in a position to be picky so I eat it anyway. After that I seal the rest of the bread and put it in the bag, along with my sleeping bag (which is still soaked). No matter how sickly I look, I refuse to be sitting there all day looking sorry for myself. 

I walk around the area for a bit before heading to the train station to use the bathrooms to brush my teeth. It's quiet enough at this point, so I don't have to worry too much about lingering stares of people who shouldn't be trying to stick their nose into other people's business. I use the bathroom while I'm there as well. Not that much came out, I need to get enough money to get a drink today or I'll begin to get dehydrated. 

I find a space outside in Queen's Square and sit down after laying out my sleeping bag. It's still wet but hopefully it will dry through the day. Some people drop coins by my feet and I put it in the bag. Someone even tried to talk to me. That didn't last long though as I just pointed to my ear and shook my head. They seemed to understand and put their hands up in an apologetic manner and apologise. I tried to thank them by putting my hand on my chin (thank you in British sign language). I think they felt bad for me but it doesn't really matter, they gave me a five pound note. I tried to tell them it was too much by shaking my head and giving it back but they just waved it off and gave me a pat on the head before carrying on with their day.   
That was the only person that spoke to me through the day. Mostly, I just sat there, remembering. Life before I was out here. I shouldn't have ran away, I see that now. Erwin just made a mistake, I over-reacted. Maybe I should have just gone to Hange or Mike. Instead of being foolish and thinking I would just sleep out here. If I went back now, I would probably just be rejected by him. 

Erwin is-was my boyfriend. We were together since I was eighteen. I was younger and I didn't make the best decisions. I decided not to get a degree because I wanted to stay home and make sure that Erwin had a clean house to come home to and a meal waiting for him. I never wanted to end up out here though. I moved in with him a year later. I couldn't pay rent at the time, I was working at McDonald's after I finished my college course in Maths, music and physics. I was fired because I was apparently ignoring customers. It's not my fault I couldn't hear them.

At first, it was amazing. I was living how I always wanted to. Erwin was loving and I was able to keep the house tidy. We went on dates, had make out sessions on the occasion. I felt loved and cared for, I hadn't felt that since I was really young, since my mother passed. I don't know exactly how she passed, they said she had heart problems and that caused complications with her health. As a six-year old I couldn't make much sense of it though. 

The reason I ran away though.. Erwin was with some of his work friends and came home late at night. He was clearly drunk but he began asking me where his food was and saying that I didn't do enough, that I was just a burden to him. His hands were moving sluggishly but I could still understand what he was trying to communicate with me (he was using sign language for me, he always has). He kept ranting on about how useless I was and we had a fight over it. It ended up with him losing his temper and slapping me in the face. That was the night that I grabbed enough money and ran. Turns out that money didn't get me too far. 

As I come back into reality, I realise that it's dark again now, I need to head out to get some water before the shops close. I pack my bag again and head to the nearest shop to get water, as I head out I see someone who I haven't really spoken to since college, Eren Jaeger.


	3. The warmth of a bed

Levi's point of view 

Those green eyes are recognisable anywhere. They have a curious tint and a world of wonder hidden inside. This was no doubt Eren, he was a good friend back in college. I lost contact with him though after I had to sell my phone to try and afford rent for an extra month after I was fired unfairly, along with most people. Hange was able to visit from time to time and sometimes Mike came along too. I wonder how they're doing. 

Eren's point of view  
The small figure looked tired and lethargic. His stormy grey eyes were somehow alert and his clothes seem too big for him. He wore a black, long sleeved t-shirt with black jeans and a thin jacket. He must also be freezing. Then, I realised who it was. Levi. I walk up to him speaking extremely quickly and he just stared at me with wide eyes and his mouth slightly parted before he pointed to his ear. Then I remembered. Right, he can't hear. I'm probably speaking to fast for him to be able to lip read too.   
I begin to speak in a slightly slower pace asking how he is and if he want's to come to my place for something to eat. He seems a bit hesitant at first but nods after a few seconds. 

Levi seemed to be enjoying the car ride. The heat is on and he seemed to melt into the heat. His eyes are slowly closing and his head is laid back against the seat. At a red stop light, I grab a light blanket and put it over him from the back of the car, at this he looks over and smiles softly before closing his eyes and snuggling into the warmth some more before going to sleep, judging by his breathing evening out. 

About twenty minutes later, I park the car in the driveway and shake Levi awake lightly. He stirs and looks at me with sleepy eyes, before becoming more alert and rubs his eyes before signing "thank you" then pointing to the blanket. Back in college, he was able to teach me a bit of sign language. I get out of the car and go to his side to let him out as he was folding the blanket and undoing his seatbelt.

We go inside and I order pizza for us to eat, when it gets here, we dig right in and Levi seems to be enjoying it, like he hasn't eaten any good food in a while. Which is odd for him, he's normally really sanitary with his food from what I remember. Even though he was eating like he was starving though, he could only manage to eat a bit. I put the left over pizza in the oven. 

Levi's point of view 

When Eren leaves the room, I sit on the couch with my knees close to my chest, for me it's a comfortable position. When he comes back we begin to talk and catch up with each other. I find out that he is now on his postgraduate master's degree at university, studying engineering, When he asked what I'm doing, I told him that I was a translator for British sign language. I also tell him that I actually have a house that isn't too far for me to walk from and that my face is only pale as I don't get out much. 

I can't let him know that I ran out on Erwin and that I'm on the streets, alone. He's doing well for himself, it would just be embarrassing. Plus I had good grades back when I was studying. He would question what even happened to me, I don't want to admit to someone else that Erwin scared me and that the relationship was beginning to go south. That he basically told me that all my insecurities are true. That I'm useless and worthless. That I can never make anyone happy because I'm just a burden. The thing is, even after all that. Even after he hit me in the face. I still love him. I want to go back to him but I don't even know the way back.  
After a few hours of talking and watching TV (with subtitles for me). I tap Eren and point to the door. He nods and writes something down and passes it to me. I read it and it's Eren's number. I look up at him and smile. I then open the door after grabbing my bag and the look on my face must have worried Eren. I was walking onto the front to leave and was down the street when Eren ran after me. I was only aware of this when he tapped my shoulder. He tugs my sleeve and points to his house and does a sleeping motion with his hands. I sign to him "you want me to sleep in your house? "he nods and I do the same motion as I can't refuse a warm bed or even a couch. He pulls me inside again and leads me into a room and signs "guest room" I nod and thank him. He leaves the room momentarily and returns with a towel and dries my hair for me. The comfort of the touch makes me close my eyes in contentment and I slowly lean into him. I didn't realise I was doing that until I feel his chest moving as he laughs. He then tells me to get some rest and I do. 

It's the best sleep I've had since I was back home with Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos for those who have!   
> More chapters are coming out so please be patient with me! Thank you!


	4. The return

Levi's point of view 

I wake up in the morning to the sound of nothing but beams of light can be seen pushing through the window. The clock on the wall reads eight-twenty, it would have to be in the morning, considering the amount of brightness that's intruding the room through the white curtains at the left side of the bed. 

The feeling of a warm bed is amazing. So much so that I forgot what it feels like. I roll my body over some more and snuggle into the pillows, they're clearly freshly washed, judging by the scent of the washing powder. I have to admit this is so much better than my now fragile figure being stuffed in a corner of some alleyway and cuddling into the rocks on the floor for any comfort they might give. The smell of dirt and grime is probably still on me, even now. Just thinking about going back out there tonight gives me the feel of goose bumps. I hug the pillow to my chest closer and snuggle even further into the blankets before rolling around a bit and enjoying the warmth and comfort of this place that is now known as a safe haven. 

I'm disturbed from my snuggling with a pillow with a polite tap on the shoulder, I turn around and my face goes beet-red when I see it's Eren. He just saw me cuddling and rolling around slightly in the bed! I probably look crazy to him. I look down, not wanting anymore embarrassment. 

I feel more weight being added to the bed and notice that Eren must be laughing a bit, judging by his facial expression and slight body movement. When I look up some more with a questioning glance and sit up, Eren points to his mouth then his stomach and says the word "hungry?" I wasn't able to hear it but I could tell from the pattern of lip movements. To translate a yes to him I nod slightly. I'm not actually that hungry, I've eaten more here than I have for the past two weeks put together. I lip sync to the word please as I can't speak. I don't believe any sound would come out now even if I tried. I wouldn't be able to hear it anyway. Eren nods and pats my head before walking out and using a hand motion to ask me to follow him. 

I follow him out to the kitchen where two bowls and a box of cereal is laid out as well as some milk. I sit down at the table with Eren and watch him begin to fill his bowl with said cereal and milk. He then fills mine for me. When there is a small amount in the bowl that will no doubt stuff me, I put my hand out to ask him to stop putting more in. He does so and points to the milk, to which I nod. He puts a sufficient amount of milk in the bowl and motions to me to eat. I nod and thank him in BSL. I decide to eat slowly, wanting to spend as much time here that I can, it's getting even colder out and I don't necessarily like being on the hard ground. Eren finishes before me and writes something down on a piece of paper before putting it next to me. 

I look over to him with a questioning glance and he signs that it's for me. I quickly finish up and read the note.

"How do you feel about meeting up with some of our friends from college? You won't have to pay and I know it's short notice but I've been wanting to meet up with everyone for a while and we can do it now that I was able to get in contact with you."

I give him a nod, I want to be able to see Hange and Mike again, plus Isabel and Furlan might be there. Eren said that we're going for lunch (he wrote it at the end of the note). So I need to get ready. I tap him and point in the direction of the bathroom to ask if I can shower in there. He nods and puts the shower on for me as it's a complicated one to use if you're used to a different way of turning it on and adjusting the temperature. I go to my bag and pick up my spare clothes that are clean. I then close the bag again and head for the shower. I use the products that Eren has in the bathroom as if there are free products, I'm gonna use them instead of my own cheap ones. 

As I come out of the shower with a towel on my head to dry my hair, I see that Eren is almost ready, and no joking. He definitely grew after college. He's wearing a red hoodie and blue jeans, filled out with a blue coat that's bound to keep him warm. I get my worn out shoes back on, making a face at how wet they still are and then put my thin coat over my other long sleeved t-shirt. He asks if I want an extra coat by pointing at his coat rack, then at me. I just shake my head. I can't take his stuff, I've already intruded on him enough. 

Time skip to the café We sit at a large enough table at the café and it surprises me how many people are there. It seems to be mostly Eren's friend group from college but there are a few people here that I was close enough with. Isabel and Furlan are there as well as Hange. Mikasa and Armin are also there, mostly for Eren. They said that there's one more person coming though and that they would sit next to me so that they could translate. Normally, I don't need people to translate for me but between Hange's pace and exaggeration on her words, as well as the amount of people at the table and having to find out who is speaking when as I can't hear what they sound like, it will definitely be needed. 

Another person seems to come over by the way everyone's head turns to said person. When I look up the horror in my face must have been astounding. Erwin was smiling and talking to the others before sitting in the space next to me. While everyone was diving back into conversation, he began to speak with me, in BSL. "what happened to you? I've been worried."

My eyes were focused on his hands and they moved around frantically. All I could manage is rubbing my hand in a circular emotion on my chest to apologise. He told me not to worry as long as I was ok. He then asked if I wanted him to translate. I nodded. 

The group were mostly talking about what happened since college. Most are either in University at this point or working in the field that they desire. Mikasa is a personal trainer, Armin is a fund manager, Isabel is a dancer while Furlan is an actor. Hange is a microbiologist and Erwin is a lead business manager for his parents' company. When they asked me I signed to Erwin to just say that I translate for BSL when I can. He knew it was a lie but agrees anyway and seems to tell them. 

At the end pretty much everyone leaves. Eren, Erwin and I were the last ones left. I planned to go back on the streets after this, even though I had a warm and comfortable bed at Eren's, I can't keep this hidden forever. I was nursing the cup of tea that I had for quite a while before drinking it too. When Eren asked if I wanted to go back to his I shook my head. He left me with Erwin and said to feel free to keep in contact regularly. 

That meant I was alone with Erwin. He told me that he misses me and that I can still come home. He also apologised for hitting me. And saying what he did to me. He's my one in a million. There's no way I can leave him again. Especially when now I know that he's letting me back home. I decided to go back with Erwin. He gave a smile and kissed me on the forehead.


	5. Reconnecting

Levi's point of view

The car ride is pleasant. I didn't expect it to, if I'm being completely honest with myself. Every time there is a traffic light on red, we have small bits of conversation, before it goes green again. I've missed Erwin, being able to see how defined his masculine jaw is and how perfect his hair is sleeked back to that neat style of an undercut. His big caterpillars for eyebrows that somehow manage to accompany his looks instead of destroy them. His crystal eyes filled with a blue hue with an undertone of perfect can never stop amazing me. How I ended up with Erwin is beyond me. 

When the car stops again, I realise we're back home. The very place that I've been dreaming about while I was freezing and alone. As he gets out of the car, I undo my seatbelt and turn my head to get out, noticing that Erwin has opened the door for me. I gaze up at him with a smile on my face to thank him and get out of his car. He shuts it behind me and goes upto the door to unlock it. It looks like the locks have changed and I see his lips move as if he was saying something before the door opens but I can't be certain. 

When we walk inside, everything is pretty much how I left it. The Tv is against the wall, a white couch opposite it and a comfortable chair sitting adjacent to that. A glass coffee table sits in the middle with three coasters for when we have a coffee or tea in there. There is a black carpet below that. We decided to get black a while ago because we didn't want the strain of keeping a white carpet stain-free. So we Chose a black one which is easier to clean. Before I can look through my home anymore, Erwin pulls me by the hand, tugging me gently to the couch to have a cuddle while we watch Tv. 

It's something we always do. Whenever we both get home after not seeing each other for a while we just like to sit here and enjoy each other's presence. I get into a comfortable position after taking my shoes and coat off (which I forgot to do earlier). I pull my legs up to my chest and lean onto Erwin's side as he wraps an arm around me. He puts netflix on with English subtitles so that we can both understand what's going on. 

As I wait for him to find a good channel, I realise that the locks on the door have actually changed. It looks like it might be a vocal recognition feature... Weird. I shrug it off and begin to pay attention to the Tv as Doctor Romantic comes on, I love this show but when I don't recognise some of the characters I ask Erwin about it, he signs to me. "It's season 2, I was waiting for you to come home before watching it. it came out about a week ago." I nod with a glimmer in my eyes that radiates the exited energy that I'm no doubt holding right now. 

After two episodes we end up talking for a bit, obviously in BSL, but it's an alternative form of communication so it's fine. We talk about how his work has been going and how I've been for the few weeks that I was away. I couldn't handle telling him that I was on the streets, starving for weeks because of the lack of money. So I didn't. I told him that I was sleeping at a friend's which is why Eren offered for me to go to his house after the café. 

We continue talking for quite a while, Erwin confesses to me about how much he's missed me. Apologising again for what happened the night that I disappeared. I tell him that it's okay and that I forgive him. He doesn't seem to accept it though so I kiss him carefully on the lips.

He returns the kiss and I turn to a better angle so that we're not both straining our necks too much. We continue kissing like that for a bit until I needed to breath. After a few intakes of breath, I go back in and kiss him again. This time wrapping my arms around his neck. He puts his hands on my waist and I feel his tongue prodding at my lips. I then open my mouth slightly and feel it dive inside of my mouth making me let out a gasp of breath. I tug his hair lightly to tell him to keep going and he does. He lays me down on the couch and towers over me, still in that deep kiss that's devouring every inch of my mouth. I allow my own tongue to dance around with his as my breathing gets heavier. I feel his arm sneak under my top and feel my stomach. Being deprived from his loving touch for so long and now being filled with it causes me to arch my back slightly. 

But, something unexpected happens. He stops and pulls away. I open my eyes, which to this point, I didn't even realise they were closed and give him a questioning glance. His brows are furrowed and his touch seems to linger but not in a good way. I'm confused and I don't know what's going on. He lifts up my top immediately and his face contorts to that of worry when he sees how slim my figure now is. He is probably able to see more than just the outline of my ribcage and hip bones. He looks to me and begins signing frantically. Asking what happened and if I was starving myself, if I was okay and if the friend I was with wouldn't feed me. 

I feel the guilt set in immediately. I sit up and shake my head. Tears fill my eyes and I look down as I sign to him what really happened. "I wasn't at a friends, I ended up in an alleyway on the streets. Last night, Eren saw me walking around town and offered a meal. Then when there was a storm, said I could stay the night. I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you. Erwin, I'm so sorry." He cuts me off from saying anymore with a hug and rakes his fingers through my hair to try and help me calm down. Erwin picks me up and puts me in his lap and holds me gently. I rest my head on his shoulder as I slowly fall into a sleep. 

Erwin's point of view. 

When I'm sure that Levi is asleep, I hold him bridal style and then make my way up to our shared room. I tuck him under the covers and go behind him, wrapping my arm around his slender waist. I won't allow him to leave me again. The door is now only voice recognition and the windows have the same feature. He can't get out now unless I allow him. He won't have to suffer anymore. At least not without me being there.


	6. The past

Levi's point of view 

I wake up in the morning to it raining outside, a slight breeze flowing through the window, which is slightly open. blowing the curtains ever so slightly. I turn around and see Erwin sleeping peacefully, his arm draped around my waist possessively. I've missed him. Although, I am genuinely happy with Erwin. It's hard not to think about what things sound like. It gets more difficult to remember each day. 

I was only young when it happened. Seven years old. The car was moving quickly. I felt confused and lethargic. I didn't know what was going on, my mum told me that I was very sick and that we had to head to the hospital immediately. She mentioned something called sepsis. She worked in the hospital. I don't know her exact role but she said that she heard one of the medical students being told about the symptoms and it was likely that I had it. Likely from the scrape on the arm that I received a few days ago. She said that might have gotten infected somehow. 

As she was explaining, she pulled the break suddenly and another car crashed into ours, I forgot to put my seatbelt on earlier and my head crashed in the window to my right and then my body when flying to the other end as the car flipped over. All I remember is excruciating pain after that. My head was hurting to an extreme amount and I could barely breathe. 

When I woke up after passing out. I could see bright lights and a needle with a tube like thing leading out of my arm. I had an oxygen mask on and I turned my head to see a heart monitor to my right. I couldn't hear any beeping though. I remember thinking about where my mum was. Was she okay? Does she know where I am? I couldn't remember for a while about the car accident. When a doctor came in, they explained that I couldn't hear on a piece of paper. They also wrote down why in simple terms. "There are tiny bones in your ear that make small vibrations when there is sound, that helps you to hear. When you hit your head, the bones in your ear broke. I'm sorry but you won't be able to hear again." The last words that I spoke was "mum, Where's mummy?" I don't even know if i said it right because I couldn't hear. The doctor seemed to understand though. He wrote on the paper that she didn't survive the car crash and that she wasn't here anymore. I cried for hours after that. I still don't speak today because I can't pronounce words correctly so it's better to stay silent. With it being 15 years since I spoke. I doubt I'm even capable of making noises that aren't gasps or sounds of breathing. 

After I was in the hospital, I was put straight into the foster system. That was absolute Hell. 

I get pulled out of my thoughts as Erwin's arm tightens on me slightly and I move my own arm to cup his cheek. His eyes open as his mouth opens and I assume that a sound similar to a groan leaves his mouth as he wakes up. 

Erwin's point of view

I wake up to see Levi gazing at me with loving eyes. It makes me think back to my life at home when I was younger. 

My Father was and still is a very successful businessman. He's in charge not only at his workplace but at home too. No one ever defied him. If they did, they would surely regret it. He's also intelligent. He's not a bad person as people may believe. He always helped me with homework when I was younger and would support me when I needed it. He's also given me the best advice that I could ever even imagine. 

My mother loved my father enough to stay with him, even until now. When I was younger I didn't understand why it happened. When I was in secondary school my father explained it to me though. He sometimes has to hit my mother to make her obey. He also speaks to her in a tone that shows that he is above her, which he should be. He says that if we don't treat the person that we love like that, then they won't stay. Sometimes fighting for what you want is the only way to get your point across. 

That night he sat me down at the table and spoke to me in a very serious tone. He said that's why he hits her because he has no doubt in his mind that she will always stay with him. She can't ever leave him. The words he said will always stay in my head. "The reason that we can't always show the most love and affection to the ones that we love is so that they can't ever leave you or defy you. I know that she will obey and do whatever I say now because we have a bond of trust and love. But the enforcement is still needed. Most relationships have a lack of that. It's why there's so many affairs going on nowadays. To keep the person that you love, you need to assert your dominance and remain in control. Only then can you keep what you want in life."

I have always trusted my father and will continue to trust him and his judgement. Because I love Levi, I will be sure to keep him close.


	7. Back to routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to add the chapters so have a third one for today  
> Im also planning on writing the next chapter today :3

Levi's point of view

I wake up to his chest right in my face, an arm wrapped around my waist, giving me a wonderful but warm embrace. Waking up like this really makes me think about the time that I spent in the streets. Granted, It wasn't a long time. However, it was definitely difficult. The fear of death so early in my life from starvation or the cold. Even being stolen from or stabbed at the worst case. I had never felt so vulnerable and alert. I had never felt that not being able to hear put me at such a disadvantage than at that time. 

The bedframe is white with black sheets and white pillows. The surrounding wallpaper is grey with small patterns coating them making a comfortable atmosphere. There is a black bedside table on each side of the bed which are made of glass. The curtains are to the right of the bed and are white as well as thin, allowing light to filter in. There is a black curtain that is above that though. That is not covering the window at the moment for if either myself or Erwin have a headache and need to sleep during the day. There is a circular rug which is partially underneath the bed and leading out to the floor. It's black on the outside but fades to grey and eventually white in the middle. There is a large white wardrobe on the other side of the room which has Erwin's clothes on one side and my own clothes on the other end. The floors were not carpeted but they were wooden, which made them easier for me to clean. 

I eventually decide to pull myself out of the bed and carefully out of Erwin's hold. I carefully go down the stairs and end up heading into the kitchen and begin to make some breakfast. I end up making Erwin bacon and eggs. When they're done, I set the table and head back to the bedroom to lightly shake Erwin awake. When he begins to wake up and looks at me, I let him know that food is ready and that he has work soon. He ruffles my hair lightly as a thank you and I push his hand off while scrunching my face up in embarrassment. 

Breakfast is pleasant. I'm able to eat the food that I put out for myself and see Erwin off to work. That confirms that the new lock at the door is voice activated. I'll have to ask him about that later, maybe there's a second option for if I want to go out too. 

As Erwin is gone, I'm able to finally get back into my old routine. I clean the house while Erwin is away, the sound that comes out of the louder appliances doesn't affect me much like Erwin and I'm home all day. It's only fair that I do something to help him out. The house is quite big and can be difficult to clean though, especially when dust gets on the ceiling. There's two bathrooms as well as one attached to the bedroom. One kitchen. The living room, the spare bedrooms and the storage room. There's also the dining area but that's mostly only used when Erwin has friends over. There's also a study area which Erwin mostly uses. I don't go in the basement either because Erwin said that the door is pretty much broken so I'm not allowed inside in case I get locked in.

As I get around half way through cleaning the house, I feel my phone ring (it's been on vibrate since I charged it after I got back here). It's a video call from Eren on Facebook. Funny I don't actually remember giving Eren my Facebook account. Oh well. I answer it and we begin to talk. To communicate, I lip read what Eren is saying and then type in my reply.

However, this got difficult after some time because the call was begging to lag and it was getting increasingly difficult to lip read. I send a message to Eren to let him know (apologising profusely). We ended up messaging for a bit until Erwin comes through the door. 

This confuses me as it's only around half way through Erwin's day at work usually. He doesn't normally come back for another few hours. I put the phone down and ask if everything's okay because of this. He tells me that he just came back to check on me and make sure I was okay. I stand up and walk over to him to give him a hug to say thank you but before I can cross the entire distance, he asks who I was texting. I tilt my head before answering him honestly by using finger spelling to tell him who it was. 

Erwin does something that surprises me. He actually asks me to stop speaking to Eren. Even though he helped me. He says it's because of how I ran away and how he thinks I might upset him again and leave him. Even though, I know I can't get away from Erwin. I need him and I know that. So I agree to not speak to Eren anymore unless absolutely necessary. 

For most of the night, I end up sat on the couch with Erwin, cuddled into his side with his arm around me protectively again. I enjoy being with Erwin, after everything he's given me, I can do at least this one thing for him.


	8. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings   
> There is a small argument and the abuse begins here  
> it is physical and emotional/verbal abuse  
> If you don't like that then just don't read the end when Levi brings up wanting to go out with Erwin and skip from there until the next chapter   
> Thank you!

This chapter takes place a few weeks after the last chapter!

Also there will be a bit of abuse towards the end- TRIGGER WARNING 

Levi's point of view

Erwin still won't let me outside, even if I ask to go out with him for ice cream or something. He says that it's too dangerous or that I might run away and that he doesn't want to lose me. I can't get out on my own as the doors still have the voice opening thing and I can't make sounds properly due to my hearing impairment. That also means I can't contact anyone to tell them. The police can't even help because there's no way for someone who can't hear to contact them. How would I even know what to say, especially when I can't even hear what they're saying or speak for myself. 

I really want to be able to go out and meet with the others. The people that I came to trust like Hange. I miss everyone and I want to be able to see them again. I don't talk to Eren anymore. He seemed really confused when I told him. The night that Erwin demanded that I don't speak to Eren anymore, I told Eren that I can't speak to him for personal reasons and apologised for being such a pain. That was before blocking all communication with him on any social media. 

One thing that's good is that my body has been gaining weight steadily and now my ribs don't look like they're poking out of my skin as much. On the BMI, I'm just under a normal weight for my height now which is good. As I'm thinking about everything, I see the front door open and a green light to symbolise that someone has used the voice thing that I hate to enter the home. That means that Erwin is back. 

He seems to look a bit tired today so I greet him with a hug and see his surprise as he stiffens at the surprise before hugging back. I then take his coat and bag, putting them away for him and lead him to the couch to ask how his day was. As much as I somehow feel trapped in this house, I'm more than willing to be here for him. I just get lonely I guess. 

As I sit on the couch with Erwin and have a conversation on varying topics (using BSL), I begin to think about trying my luck and asking Erwin about going out with him again. Maybe he'll say yes if I'm close to him at all times and even hold hands or if he has an arm around me. So I ask. It doesn't go so well. He begins to get really angry at me and as much as this feels like a reminder of the past I have to speak up for myself or he'll never understand how I actually feel. 

"I really want to be able to go out, we can go together and you can keep a hold of me at all times, you can hold my hand or put an arm around my waist or-"

Erwin interrupts by signing rapidly, seething at what I just suggested. 

"Even if I did that, you would find a way to leave, we both know that you can't be trusted. There's no chance I'm letting you outside. Do you not trust my judgement? Or do you hate me that much?" 

As he continues to sign I shake my head and try to explain further that I just want to be able to leave the house with him once in a while but I'm interrupted with a slap to the face. that halts my movements immediately and I feel a gasp of air leave my lips. Erwin doesn't stop there and when I face him again but looking down slightly with my lip trembling, he begins to sign. "don't bother sleeping upstairs tonight, the couch is there for you. I expect the house cleaned again while I'm gone tomorrow and there will be consequences for your actions tonight, so that I don't have to do what I did tonight I suggest you stop being a disappointment." 

I stare up at him as he stalks up the stairs to what I believed was our shared bedroom to our comfortable bed. The one that I now apparently can't sleep in. I stare at that area for a while after he left, unsure of what to do. He slapped me, he hit me even after I ran away and came back to him. This time though, there's a lock on the door that I physically can't open. Is that why he got it? So that I can't leave him even if I wanted to. I think I made a mistake coming back here...


	9. The morning of a sore back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok, it's 1am and I have to be up at six but WHO CARES! xp
> 
> and for the trigger warnings and stuff - self depreciating thoughts

Levi's point of view

I wake up to the dark light of the moon making the room look ominous. As I tried to shuffle, I noticed an achy pain traveling through my stiff limbs from sleeping on the couch. It's not that the couch is cheap or bad quality. It's just not designed for sleeping. 

With how dark it is, I figure that I should probably try and get back to sleep as I have more time left to do so. With that, I roll over and face the back of the couch, close my eyes and try to focus on breathing to help me to sleep. 

But, of course that just has to fail! I'm so stupid that not even one fucking thing can go right in my worthless life! I pull myself off the couch in frustration, fixing the cushions to their rightful place aggressively. I then begin to clean the downstairs area of the house, Erwin asked me to after all. I was probably just being stupid earlier. I can't run away again, so I might as well stop being selfish and just do what he asks of me. And it doesn't hurt to get a head start. Not wanting to wake Erwin up with the blinding lights, I pick up my phone and use a flashlight on there. As I put the flashlight on, I can see that it's three in the morning through my eyes that have to squint as they adjust to the light. 

Using the light from my phone, I navigate my way to where all the cleaning supplies are and get the hoover to begin to clean the floors. About five minutes after, I feel a hand on my shoulder suddenly, I whip my head around and stop the hoover and realise that it's only Erwin. Crap, I didn't realise the sound would wake him up. It's so easy to forget stuff like that as I can't even hear it anymore after the incident.

I begin to sign to him after realising that to apologise but Erwin stops me. He begins to thank me for being so obedient and doing as he says. I smile up at him as he praises me. It's all I ever need to feel better. He opens his arms up for a hug and I fall right into his arms. He wraps them snugly around my waist and tilts my head up from where it's buried into his chest to kiss me gently and then leads me into the bedroom. 

for the consensual sex warning- begins here- it won't be too detailed or anything but yeah. 

As I walk into the bedroom with him, we begin kissing deeply and I completely melt into the treatment. We kiss as he holds me comfortably for a while but all I know is that it's bliss, feeling him hold me around the waist as my own hands begin to roam up his chest to feel his glorious blonde streaks of hair. His tongue prods at my mouth and I open it slightly to allow his tongue inside with no reluctance. The hand that's around my waist begins to sneak down towards my ass and I can't say that I don't like where this is going. His hands continue to dip until they're at my thighs and he squeezes the, slightly to ask me to jump and I do. This ends with him carrying me while my legs are wrapped around his waist. 

My arms are firmly around his neck as he carries me over to the bed and plops me down before beginning to take my clothes off. Throughout the process I help him where it's necessary and I give him a warm but shy smile as I'm finally completely undressed. I then begin to sign to him to ask if he can get undressed too. He seems to laugh, judging by his body language and facial expressions. He then begins to undress himself, revealing his toned body and muscular thighs and oh wow, that's meant to fit inside of me!? I forget how big it is every time! My eyes are trained on the sight of the bulge in his underwear being revealed as I lick my lips discreetly. 

He then begins to crawl onto the bed so that he is on top of me. I move my eyes so that I'm looking at him in the eyes and the next thing I know, he's gotten the lubricant out of the bedside table drawer and is now uncapping the lid and coating his fingers with it. I look down as he nudges my thighs to get me to spread them, which I do. He then pushes a finger against my entrance (the butt) and pushes it in, the cold lubricant making me hiss slightly. He slowly moves his finger in deeply making me leave my mouth slightly open with what I feel to be quiet gasps leaving my mouth at the feel of the movement. His other hand begins to rub my hip and upper thigh to try and help my body relax into it further before he slips another in. 

After I am fully prepared for it, Erwin moves himself so that his "area" is positioned and then begins to push in slowly. I feel the breaths and maybe even a moaning sound that I will never know the sound of leave my mouth at the feel of the expected and welcomed intrusion. Throughout the night we go for a few rounds of it. With him thrusting inside of me until I reach my climax each time. 

The trigger warning scene ends here so you may continue if you wanted to skip that scene

By the time we're finished, Erwin is getting himself ready for work and I begin to rest as I can feel the stiffness of my muscles. I know that I'll be stuck in bed for about half the day at the very least. I won't dare to move until I feel that I'm completely capable of doing so as I can already feel a stinging pain in my lower back. Before Erwin leaves, he picks me up and puts me in a chair that has a towel covering it while he changes the bedsheets and puts me back down in the bed. 

Erwin's point of view. 

Now that he is exhausted and in enough pain in the right areas to keep him still for the day, I can go to work without having to worry too much. He can't even talk to other people who might threaten our relationship as he left his phone downstairs and he can't go to get it. 

I sign to him that I'll be back tonight and to get some rest and leave the room smirking.


End file.
